


Fill Up My Gas Pipe

by ResidentsOfFrostbite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Sex, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Mechanophilia, Mechaphilia, Sex with a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentsOfFrostbite/pseuds/ResidentsOfFrostbite
Summary: Hutt River has had an eye on his car for the longest time. Now it’s time for him to finally make the car his once and for all.
Relationships: Hutt River/Hutt River’s Car, Hutt River/Rolls Royce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fill Up My Gas Pipe

Hutt River sticks his finger in the hole of the hose to spray the water harder onto his precious car, Rolls Royce. "Gotta get you cleaned up. It's spring and you're covered in pollen." He says, maneuvering the hose around the car to try and get rid of the annoying, yellow, dust-like particles. Hutt goes over to the side of his home and turns off the hose. He then grabs the bucket filled with soap and water and makes his way towards his car. Hutt picks up the sponge from inside the bucket and begins to scrub the windshield. "Cleaning you is so tedious.." He says under his breath, making his way towards the side of the car. "Vroom vroom!" Rolls Royce yells. "I'm sorry! You know I'm kidding." Hutt laughs while he makes his way to the back of the car. He stops for a moment, staring at the license plate, then slowly moving his gaze towards the gas pipe. He kneels down, eyeing the long pipe sticking out. "You know, Rolls... I've always wondered how dirty that gas pipe is." Hutt says, taking the sponge and slowly shoving it inside the gas pipe. Rolls Royce's headlights turn on as soon as the sponge entered. "Vroom vroom?!" Rolls asks, confused as to what was just put inside his pipe. "Don't worry, I'm just cleaning you. Is that okay?" Rolls doesn't respond. Hutt starts to slowly push the sponge inside and out of the pipe. He bites his lip, watching the soapy water drip out of the gas pipe. Many things are running through Hutt's mind as he begins to move the sponge faster.

_Am I really doing this?_

Hutt thought as his bathing suit shorts began feeling tighter. "How do you feel, Rolls?" He asks. "V-Vroom vroom.." Rolls moans. Hutt starts moving the sponge even faster than before. He suddenly stops. "Wait, I have a better idea." He says. Hutt starts to pull down his shorts and underwear, freeing his erection. "I know I've only owned you for a year, but I want to ask you if you will let me put it inside." He asks, slowly stroking his member. Hutt strokes the trunk of his car, waiting for an answer. "Vroom, vroom.." Rolls says, flashing his headlights. Hutt smiles. He decides to leave the sponge in the pipe and slowly starts to stick his cock inside of the gas pipe. He starts panting as he shoves more of his cock inside the pipe. Rolls Royce moans at the feeling of Hutt's dick inside of him. "It's all in..." Hutt moans. He slowly starts moving his hips back and forth, gliding his dick across the soft part of the sponge. Hutt can't believe what he's doing, it feels wrong but good at the same time. Who knew having sex with your car would feel this amazing? He decides to go a little faster this time, grabbing onto the corner of the back light of the car. "Oh, god Hutt.." Rolls groans. Hutt smacks the trunk while moving his hips faster, thrusting his dick deeper and deeper inside the gas pipe. His stomach begins to feel warm and he starts to moan louder. "Oh, Rolls! I think I'm close!" Hutt groans, going even faster and harder. "Don't stop, Hutt!" Rolls moans out. The two start moaning and groaning louder as they both begin to reach closer and closer to their climax. "I-I'm gonna...cum!" Hutt groans as he cums inside the pipe. He slowly strokes himself on the sponge in the pipe, making sure he has emptied himself out inside of Rolls. "Vroom vroom.." Rolls moans softly. Hutt slowly pulls out and watches as cum starts to drip out of the pipe. He pulls up his shorts as he picks himself up from the ground. He slowly runs his hand across on top of the trunk. "Did you enjoy that?" He asks. "Vroom, vroom.." Rolls says, still feeling the lingering warmth of Hutt's cock inside him. Hutt smiles, "Good." He looked back down at the gas pipe. "I'll go get another sponge. That one is all dirty." Hutt makes his way inside the garage and opens the door that leads to inside his house. As soon as he enters, he gets a weird look from Molossia and Seborga.

"Uhhh, hi? When did you guys get here?" Hutt asks. Molossia and Seborga look at each other, then back at Hutt. "So, you a car fucker huh?" Molossia asks.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS A JOKE!!! Do not take it seriously! I wrote this for shits and giggles. Hope you had fun reading it!


End file.
